Summoning The Past
by Eon The Eevee
Summary: Morgan has been summoned to many different summoners, each time He's the happy-go-lucky kid we all know and love. However, in this universe, Morgan is summoned and is a bit different... He was ripped from his world, and now stuck in Askr with nowhere to go...


The blinding pillar of light and the sound of cracking lightning. This was normal, at least in the Askr. The summoner, Kiran, was hoping… praying to fulfill Robin's request to bring her son home.

Kiran would always check in and plan strategies together often, meaning the two females became very close, friends who they could tell anything to.

When asked about what Robin wanted most, it would always be the same. Her son, Morgan. The one who brought her the most joy, the one that she would read bedtime stories to, the light of her life.

The tactiction would often describe the fun times the two would spend playing chess and reading together. After doing such, she would only sigh and look at Kiran, and just say to her,

"Wishful thinking, right?"

Kiran was determined to give her best and closest friend what she needed. Her son.

The summoning altar went dark, dark, heavy clouds gather in front and around it, this isn't normal, this had never happened before. Still though, the group of Kiran, Anna, Sharena, and Alfonse stood their ground, large winds picking up. They wanted to see what would come of this...

A blinding flash of light hit them like lightning. Blinding them all, after that, calm. The winds were gone, the sun was shining, the clear blue sky was back, everything was normal, just as before Kiran used her ability to summon someone.

Upon the summoning altar was a boy, no older than… fifteen at most. He was somewhat tall, can't be taller than Robin for sure. He was clean on the facial hair, still having a baby face in terms of having no hair on his face.

His clothing was in pieces, torn by every thread, it was a miracle that the coat, which was one size too big for him was even still together, the threads were fraying greatly, it was only a matter of time before it came apart completely.

The coat itself was mostly a dark, dark blue, with purple and gold accents in the shape and symbols of the Plegian and Grimleal shown on it greatly, the cuffs of the coat were mostly coming apart by each thread, but you could tell it was a golden color.

The coat tied together at the neck area, keeping the coat on the wearer the best it could, but that too was starting to fail. The hood seemed to be the only untouched area by the damage, covering the head quite well if put on. It was a matching color to Morgan's coat, purple with gold accents on it.

Under the coat, at the feet lay a long pair of sturdy, well worn boots that looked a little worse for wear and needed to be replaced soon lest a hole be ripped in one of them.

Stuffed into the boots was a baggy pair of pants that too, looked worn, even ripped at the lower parts that were stuffed into his boots.

From there he had a pretty plain white shirt with small black lines running down them, with a protective bit of cloth draping over his midsection.

The boy looked rather worn as his clothing was, staying silent as he looked around, rather confused. Where was he? This wasn't the dark and desolate place he called home. It was bright, cheerful, and he could hear birds singing.

Sharena took a step forward, slowly approaching the boy, who seemed to not have noticed the four standing there. The blonde was usually up in the person's face by now, asking a name and what world they came from.

Alfonse looked at Sharena from behind, not moving, as was Kiran. Sharena walked cautiously over to the boy as his tired eyes met with hers.

Morgan didn't move as the taller female gently took his hand, only to have the boy jerk away immediately, Morgan looking at his hand, the sudden warmness of her hand surprised and scared him somewhat.

Sharena got on her knee, coming to his height, she put on a warm smile.

"Hey there, what's your name?" Sharena asks softly, wanting to not scare him as he seemed rather fragile.

Silence then ensued, Morgan staying silent and just staring at her.

"Welcome to Askr, this is gonna be your home now." She continues, not dropping her warm smile and friendly look.

Tired eyes met hers, he paused, as if thinking what to say.

"...I don't deserve this. I'm an unforgivable monster." he finally let's out, breaking eye contact.

Sharena's eyes and expression sharpened slightly, she hid it well, though worry filled her mind. What In the worlds could make this boy hate himself so much?

"Where did you come from? What world?" Sharena was careful to word her statements, this boy had… issues, that was for certain.

"My own personal hell that I deserve to suffer in…"

Kiran heard this and burrowed herself in her own thoughts, this wasn't Morgan. The way Robin would describe him would be bright and happy-go-lucky, not this depressed, angsty child. And the comment of being a monster, what the hell happened--? These thoughts kept her busy as Sharena's eyes widened, her protective instincts starting to kick in. She wanted to just hug him and tell him that she wanted him here.

"Okay… Whatever happened in your home world, doesn't matter, you're a new person, you're safe her-" Sharena started before quickly being cut off.

"Is killing your own family forgivable?"

Sharena froze, her breath caught in her throat. Time just seemed to stop for a moment, she barely had the time to process this before Morgan turned around and started to walk away.

"Wait! At least let me know your name!" Sharena lets out, causing the boy to stop.

He's silent for another moment, thinking it over before answering.

"Morgan, Morgan Ylisse." he says, starting to walk away.

The blonde then runs up to take his hand, Morgan again ripping his hand away from the heat. His skin was naturally cold, adapted to his homeworld's dark days with very little sunlight if at all.

"Where are you going?" A voice comes from behind, it was Alfonse, throwing his voice into the ring.

He pauses again, unsure for once. He turns around, somewhat a resentful look in his eye.

"What? Do you actually care about me? I don't know why would. I'm a monster, who knows, I may just kill you in your sleep." he says bitterly.

"You will die if you leave here without us. There is no protection from the elements anywhere near here, much less food is miles away, you would starve before reaching the first fruit tree. Not only that, but it's late fall, it's not exactly easy to get food."Alfonse lets out, folding his arms and thanking his geography teacher for putting up with him.

Morgan stiffened, he knew he was right, it was late fall, signalled but the trees shedding its leaves. He wouldn't last long in the Askrian cold.

With a sharp eye, you could see that Morgan was a little thin, indicating he hadn't eaten in some time. Anna had spotted this, and quietly told Alfonse, shaking him slightly to whisper it to him.

"Morgan sweetie, come home with us, you'll have food to eat and a nice warm be-"

"How dare you speak to me like mom! You're not her! You never could be!" Morgan growls, pulling out an Elfire tome from his fraying coat' a pocket and opening it, preparing to use it.

Sharena took a step back, holding her hands up in the air, showing she meant no harm.

"Morgan, please. I'm sorry I spoke like her. I mean you no harm." She says, keeping her voice low.

Sharena could very much take a Elfire hit, but she would rather not hurt the already fragile boy.

Morgan's expression didn't change, just a glare of discontent and anger. His lip quivered, painful memories returning to him. Though he did put the tome away.

"Hey Kiran, do you think--?"

Kiran who had been deep in thought of where this child came from was ripped from her thoughts.

Without thinking or a moment's hesitation, the female blurted out,

"We have your mom! She's a good friend of mine!"

Morgan froze, tense beyond belief. The very thought of seeing her again… the feelings it brought, it was overwhelming.

"Liar!" He hissed, trying to keep his voice from cracking and from looking too hurt.

"Mom vanished when she killed Grima!" Morgan spat out, shaking with anger. Who are these strangers, ripping him from his home, and then claiming they knew his mom? How absurd…

"If you come with us, we can show you to your loved ones." Sharena tells him, keeping her voice low, this boy could do something reckless and she didn't want that.

Morgan didn't drop his glare and silence. Only continuing to look at them with disdain. He used the time to blink away any tears that may have formed in his eyes, taking quiet, deep breaths.

"Morgan. If you come with us, we can at least get you a hot bath, a hot meal, and supplied. You won't last as you are."

This was a half truth, she wouldn't In her right mind ever send this boy out alone. Not after whatever he has been through.

He thought about it for a minute then letting out a scoffing,

"Fine. But don't expect any 'thank you' from me…" he softened his look slightly, his hunger now started to chip away at his facade.

Finally Sharena had gotten through to him. She smiled warmly, quickly going back to the other three and discussing her plan to get this boy to stay.

After speaking to them, Kiran, Aphonse, and Anna left back for the castle, getting the ones this boy knew most, his family.

Sharena then came back for the child, offering her hand to him which he still rejected. He didn't want to drop his tough guy facade, he couldn't look weak in front of anyone if he had to deal with anyone…

The blonde kept up her friendly look, leading him back to the castle where they entered a hallway, mostly non descript, white pillars held up the walls while many, many doors lead to who knows where.

After reaching the end of the hallway, the two entered a larger hallway. This room in particular was rather big, A sleeping Feh deeper in, a fountain just to the right. A large stone lay to the right, with names inscribed on it, then a message board just down it on the left side. Straight ahead was steps that lead somewhere.

The room was completely empty, save Feh who was again, asleep.

"Nobody here." The boy grunts, turning around, only stopping when Sharena grabbed his hood, pointing to the front of the room where a figure stood.

"It's been awhile, Son."

Morgan froze again for the second time that day. It was Chrom. Morgan tensed once again. One of the countless people he slaughtered in his anger and loyalty to Grima. During this time Sharena left the room, to give some privacy.

His throat went dry as he turned around and there he was, just as he had been before his anger lead to Chrom's death.

The man smiled, slowly walking over to him, using his strong muscles, picked up the rather thin child and pulled him into a hug.

"I've missed you." He says, smiling at him. Morgan opened his mouth to speak, but found no words came out. He was speechless.

Morgan couldn't process this, how was he here? He had stabbed him to death. But that didn't matter, he was here now.

Before long, loud steps started to ring out, Morgan turned his head to see who it was and who it was, Morgan couldn't believe his eyes.

Lucina.

His sister was here too. Lucina said nothing while she walked over. Stopping right in front of him.

Her voice was soft, really soft, as if the group was in a library.

"Hey little bro. It's nice to see you again." She says, smiling warmly at him, like nothing had ever happened.

Morgan's eyes started to water, tears that he had suppressed before, now started to flow freely from his eyes.

Words finally came to him as he started sobbing uncontrollably.

"Sister, Father! I'm so sorry for what I've done…!!" He sobs, crying into Chrom's chest.

Lucina only continued to smile, running her fingers into his hair and joining in the hug.

"Please don't hate me!!" He sobs continually. Shaking profusely, he continues to bury his face into Chrom's chest. Morgan by this point finally was letting out his pent up emotions, emotions he had to suppress for years, the alternate, was death.

"Shhh," Lucina whispers to him, not for a second dropping her protective, loving look.

"How could I ever hate my little brother?" She asks, only to have Morgan come up, his eyelids puffy and red, his tear stained face was very noticeable in the reflecting sunlight.

"B-but I killed you both…! How can you forgive me fo-"

His words were cut off by a kiss to Morgan's forehead.

"Morgan, no matter what you did, we forgive you." Lucina says, continuing her loving smile.

The sobbing boy was at a loss for words, why were they being so nice to him? Especially after stabbing both of them to death, Lucina even got a painful, drawn out death.

"We're family, remember?"

Morgan didn't know how to respond, this was all very overwhelming. Is this… what love is?

Gods, he was very tired, his head hurt from all the crying, maybe this was a dream… Maybe he had fallen sick with a fever and this was him sleeping fitfully. If this was a dream, this is one he didn't want to wake up from.

A moment past before a third person entered the room. Morgan, once again turned to face the person, and his eyes widened.

Robin. The light of his life. The one who made him smile. The reason he used to be happy. Just there, smiling warmly at him just like the others had.

The female came to the group hug and joined in. Her body heat adding to the pile.

"Welcome home sweetie, we've missed you."


End file.
